


【Evanstan】失控 第二章

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428





	【Evanstan】失控 第二章

Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan

“我只是刚才看到客房了而已，”Chris不解地看着Sebastian，他刚才去找洗手间的时候不下心开错门看到了一间陈设很像客房的房间，Sebastian自己卧室是在走廊的另一边，之前他就是去那间房间换了睡衣的，明明有客房，为什么要让客人睡主卧，他再自己睡沙发呢？

“我说了！不想住你可以回去！”Sebastian两手撑着水池，努力控制身体不要颤抖，哗哗的水声此刻在寂静的厨房里显得格外响亮。

Chris走过去关掉了水龙头，把颤抖着的Sebastian揽进怀里，Sebastian像是脱了力一样瘫软下来，Chris把人驾到沙发上安顿好，刚想去厨房给他倒杯水，衣角却被轻轻拉了一下，“别走。”Sebastian低着头用带着呜咽的声音哀求道。

“我不走Seb，我只是去给你倒一杯水，马上就回来好不好？”Chris轻轻摸了摸Sebastian的头发，Sebastian抬起头看着Chris像是在考虑什么，过了一会儿轻轻放开了拽着Chris衣服的手指。

等Chris回来的时间就像一个世纪一样漫长，他是喜欢Chris的，谁能不喜欢这个颜值爆表、身材火辣、没啥不良嗜好还温柔有趣的大明星？而他这个刚刚开始红起来的小演员刚才居然对自己的暗恋对象时空一般地大吼大叫！Sebastian还沉静在胡思乱想里，茶几上的手机亮了一下，是一条彩信，他点开看了一秒就觉得仿佛是被一双手扼住了脖颈。

“Seb?”Chris拿着个水杯从厨房走出来，就看到Sebastian恐惧地盯着手机屏幕的神情，Sebastian听到Chris的动静吓了一跳，手机滑落到地上，Chris把水杯塞到Sebastian的手里，伸手去捡地上的手机。

“不要！”还不等Sebastian开口，Chris已经捡起了掉在地上的手机，屏幕还亮着，屏幕上是一张照片，一张淫xxx荡到极点的照片，照片里的人被麻绳捆绑着，腿呈M字形打开着，膝盖被一根黑色的铁棍固定着无法合起来，整个下半身一览无遗，那处塞着根黑色的按摩棒，照片里的人身上布满了各种液体，一副被玩坏了的表情，虽然眼睛被黑色的绸带绑了起来，但Chris还是一眼就认出了照片里的人是Sebastian！

Chris惊讶地抬头看着沙发上的Sebastian，就看到点点泪珠从他的眼眶里溢出来滑过脸颊，“对不起，我……”Chris很想说对不起我没看到，但这种鬼话谁会信？他有些不知所措地拿着手机，看着身前哭成泪人的Sebastian。

Sebastian只觉得脑袋嗡嗡直响，自己最不想让别人知道的秘密被自己最喜欢的人看了个正着，他看着眼前一脸尴尬不知所措的Chris觉得自己的人生全完了，他想解释但一句话都说不出来，Chris不会相信的，巨大的恐惧感笼罩了自己，他只觉得眼前一黑就失去了意识。

坐在Sebastian床前的Chris这会儿真的觉得自己今天送Sebastian回家的决定怕是自己这辈子做得最重、要最正确的一件事情了，刚才Sebastian的突然晕厥让他也吓了一跳，好在纽约有一个他的高中好友，是个私家医生，医生过来看过之后告诉他Sebastian没什么大问题，只是最近像是受了什么刺激几乎没好好睡觉，所以身体很不好，只要好好调养就能康复。送走了医生，Chris坐在Sebastian的床前守着他的小男孩，他再次打开了Sebastian的手机，Sebastian的iPhone没有设置人脸识别功能，只设了一个很简单的密码，这个密码Sebastian之前告诉过Chris，是他的生日。

解锁后的手机画面还是那张那人无法直视的照片，Chris红着脸又看了两眼，点了一下屏幕，照片缩小他才发现这其实不是照相簿里的照片，而是一条彩信，图片上面只有一行字“你逃不出我的掌控”。Chris皱了皱眉往下滑，发现这是最后一条短信了，他看了看屏幕上方，没有通讯录备注，只是一个手机号码，他又往上翻，发现这个号码从一个月前开始给Sebastian发短信。

1个月前：“Hi，今天的太阳真好，你坐在楼下的星巴克里的样子真好看。”

Chris想了想，刚才开车送Sebastian回来的时候，好像是看到街角那里有一个星巴克。

26天前：

“小甜心你怎么不回我短信呀？”

Sebastian：请问你是谁？

“我那么爱你，你居然不记得我了？没关系，我会让你想起来的。”

20天前：

“小可爱，你昨天在访谈里穿那身白色的低领T恤真好看，可是刚才你在King Sight酒吧穿的那件透视黑衬衫更好看。”

Sebastian：你跟踪我？

“别紧张，我只是爱着你而已。”

Sebastian：你是私生饭吗？你想要干什么？

“不是我想要干什么，而是我已经干了什么，有没有觉得很热没力气？别担心，我只是在你的饮料里放了一点点催情剂，没有副作用的，我给你送了点礼物，放在你门口了，我猜你已经把包裹拿进房间了吧，解药就在里面哟，祝你有个美好的夜晚，晚安我的小宝贝。”文字下面还有一张图片，是一个快递包裹放在地毯上的照片，地毯的花纹和Sebastian家门口的那个斑马纹一模一样。

Chris看到这里就觉得火大，Sebastian这是碰到变态了吗？接下来的短信日期是10天前：

“我的礼物你还喜欢吗？不知道那根按摩棒是不是太粗了？太细的估计满足不了你吧。”

9天前：

“你怎么不回我短信呢？那我只好再给你寄新的礼物了，箱子有点大，里面的东西记得都要一个个塞进你的小骚穴哟。”

8天前：

“我的小甜心Sebastian，作为你不回我短信的惩罚，我决定明天把和之前一摸一样的箱子寄到你的公司里去，让大家看看甜心小男孩有多饥渴。”

Sebastian：你到底想干什么？再骚扰我我就报警了！

“哈哈哈哈哈！你不会报警的，你还记得暗夜俱乐部吗？”

Sebastian：你是俱乐部的人？骚扰顾客是违反当初签订的保密协议的！

“No No No，我不是俱乐部的人，但我知道你在里面都做了什么，谁没点小嗜好呢，这都很正常，可是如果我把你做的那些都泄露出去呢？还会有人来请你拍片子呢小明星？”

Sebastian：公众是不会相信的，我要报警了。

“别急着报警小宝贝，照片视频公众也不相信吗？”短信下面是一张昏暗的照片，一个身材姣好的年轻男子跪在地上，洁白的肌肤上捆着黑色的皮带，身上斑斑点点全是欢爱过的痕迹，照片是一张截图，照片里的男人头部没有被截图截进来，但看样子应该是Sebastian没错了。

Sebastian：你怎么会有这个！

“现在去门口取箱子，明天晚上戴上箱子里的东西到你家楼下那个星巴克去，别耍花招，你知道后果。”

看到这里Chris就觉得心头一紧，Sebastian照做了？

7天前：

“小骚货你今天穿得真好看，下次穿白色的紧身裤吧，我喜欢看你湿透的样子，现在坐到角落靠窗的位子去。”

“真乖，看着你发骚的样子我都快硬了，5个跳蛋都塞进小菊花了吗？”

“不回我短信也没关系，你知道这些跳蛋是远程遥控的吗？”

“真是听话的小猫咪，告诉我你高潮了几次我就放你回家好不好？”

Sebastian：求求你，真的不行了。

“那好吧，现在从咖啡店后门回去吧，记得把屁股里的东西夹紧了。”

文字下面是一段视频，看上去像是从一辆车里拍的，视屏里的Sebastian跌跌撞撞从咖啡厅走出来，咖啡厅的后门在一条光线昏暗的小巷里，镜头前出现了5个小遥控器，一个带着皮手套的手指把那些遥控器一个个调到了最大，刚刚走到巷子口，半个身子还在黑暗中的Sebastian猛地一颤接着扶着墙跪倒在地，昏黄的灯光把他高潮的表情拍得一清二楚，Sebastian的身体靠着墙角一抽一抽地，两条腿无力地蹬着地面，直到屏幕中那只手把遥控器都按了关闭键，Sebastian才惊恐地四外望了望小跑着回了家。


End file.
